Ambrai II
Born at Wentyn Fort, the ancient home of his mother's family, Rohan lived the first six years of his life with no more sense of entitlement than any peasant child of the time, except that he would inherit the structure and surrounding lands upon his father's death - more than any peasant owned, but still a small inheritance for a lord of Hyrule. Some time after his sixth birthday, however, after his parents gained the throne of Ossetia, he became the son of the ruling prince and was expected to gain more lands upon his father's death. After their ascension to the throne, their lands in Hyrule were confiscated by the usurper king, Dragmire. War broke out between the two countries and though suffering from defeats at first, Ossetia began to gain the upper hand and eventually Dragmire was captured, bringing an end to the conflict. Though by right Ambrai I could sentence the former king of Hyrule, he instead opted to have him sit in prison until "such a time as I decide to make a ruling". The old constitutional princes of Ossetia were lords of the nobility, and were given only the cursory education a child received, so they had no idea of the law. Their rulings were therefore influenced by bribes, old family feuds and whatever they deemed would best suit them. The law more often than not would fall to the side. When, during the war, Rohan's education was altered to include every aspect of the law, some began to suspect Link of his true motives. They were vindicated when the war was won - Dragmire was imprisoned until the law could be interpreted properly by the prince of Ossetia, and Ambrai I dissolved the Magisterial Council and announced that the monarchy now ruled absolutely, with dynastic succession taking place of elective monarchy. This news was received with shock, but nobody opposed him. Rohan was now the Crown Prince of Ossetia, and it was clear that it was to be he, as the first prince of Ossetia to understand and at all times follow the law, who was to decide Dragmire's fate. At the end of the war, many lands were claimed by Ossetia through right of conquest, and his mother Aladra's lands were returned to the family. When he turned twenty, the traditional age of manhood in Ossetia, Rohan held court proceedings against Dragmire, who was allowed representation, which the law demanded but had not been enforced in a long time. The case against him rested upon the manner of his deposition of King Nohansen IX and rise to the Hylian throne. Mindful of the rights of the King of Hyrule, and the question of dynastic succession upon which his future rested, his judgement was the banishment of Dragmire from both countries, and the restoration of Nohansen IX. While Dragmire was put on a ship out of the country, the search for the former king began. In the meantime, Ambrai I ordered the nobility of Hyrule to rule the country until the monarchy was restored - but in his letter to them reminded them most forcefully of their former king, whom he intended to back with military force if needed. By doing this, no lord of the nobility attempted to take the throne for themselves, and indeed the law was followed to the letter, with as few rulings as possible made. For seven years this continued, until rumour began to reach the country that while Nohansen IX had died in exile, his only child the Princess Sarra lived still. Ambrai I suggested that, if she should be found and brought back, she marry a lord of her choosing and thus restore the monarchy as he originally intended (though not in the manner he'd expected). When Dragmire returned in secret and raised an army of Hylian dissidents against Ossetia, everyone soon learned that he'd found and captured the princess and intended to marry her, thus restoring himself as king through the decree Ambrai I himself had made. This was, of course, against her wishes as it was Dragmire who had deposed her father, and so Ossetia denied him this right. Thus it was that the army he raised fought against the Ossetian army for the future of both countries - for if Dragmire was victorious, it was known to all that his intentions were to remove the sovereignty of Ossetia and make it a province of Hyrule as it had been in antiquity. The war went on for just over five months, with loyalties in Hyrule shifting between Dragmire (who had ruled before with an iron fist) and Ossetia (who the people felt illegally decided the fate of their country). Eventually a pitched battle was had in a field close to Wentyn, and Dragmire was forced to surrender. Everyone looked to Princess Sarra to choose a Hylian lord and restore the monarchy, but instead she did an astonishing thing. She renounced all claims to Hyrule and it's lands and chose to live in Ossetia, claiming that memories were too painful of the time she and her father were forced to leave, with members of her family, including her mother the Queen, butchered during their escape from Graypearl Castle. Now that there was no chance of the monarchy being restored, Ambrai I asked the lords of Hyrule who had sided with him in the war to choose amongst themselves a new monarch. Lord Andrev Feiran was nominated, but after consultation with Ambrai I, decided not to rule as king, but instead as Prince of Hyrule, in a new dual-princedom role under which both countries would rule. As Sarra signed her name to parchment renouncing claim to the lands of Hyrule, she also crowned Feiran as Prince Andrev Feiran I of Hyrule. Back in Ossetia, the former princess lived with the royal family at Athlante until she could be given a residence of her own with her new noble Ossetian title. During this time she and Rohan began to spend a lot of time together, and before the year's end, Rohan had asked his father's permission to marry her. The marriage was attended by the new royal family of Hyrule, and Andrev I made sure that she re-signed her renunciation of his lands as she became the Crown Princess of Ossetia. Dragmire was imprisoned again until another trial was held, and this time Rohan ordered not exile, but execution. The following years brought peace and stability between the two countries, as well as children for the royal couple. When his father died and Rohan ascended to the throne, he was already known as a compassionate and just prince. He ruled fairly until his death, following always the law. He is buried near to his father in the Azh'Eltan. During the war with Andromeda, Athlante Castle was attacked and fire broke out in several rooms. Many paintings were burned as a result of this fire, with Rohan's official portrait being one of them. All that remains today is a statue of him in battle armour that stands today in the same room where his portrait once hung. Category:Princes Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Ossetia